Optical fiber connectors are used to facilitate mating of optical fibers to one another in an end-to-end relationship so as to permit optical energy carried by the fibers to be transmitted therebetween. Frequently, such connectors include one or more fiber optic ferrules of ceramic or other suitable material for terminating exposed ends of the optical fibers in order to protect the delicate fibers and to assist in aligning the fibers during mating.
When an optical fiber connector is not in use (e.g., is not connected to another connector), it is often desirable that it be covered so as to prevent dust and other debris from collecting on the ends of the ferrules or on the exposed end surface of the optical fibers carried thereby as such contaminants can interfere with proper mating of fibers and affect the proper transmission of optical energy between connected fibers. Accordingly, it is known to provide a dust cover for such connectors to be used during transport or storage or at other times when the connectors are not in use.
One known type of dust cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,792 and comprises a member which substantially encircles and covers the mating end of a connector. Although such a cover is useful in preventing dust or other debris from entering into the body of the connector, it does not separately cover the individual ferrules themselves; and any dust that may have entered into the body of the connector prior to mounting of the cover may still settle on the ferrules.
Another known type of dust cover comprises a flexible, tubular-shaped member which is adapted to be inserted onto and over an individual fiber optic ferrule. Such dust covers are effective in protecting the ferrules and the optical fibers carried thereby from dust and other debris, but also tend to be rather difficult to handle and manipulate. For example, many connectors carry a plurality of separate ferrules for terminating a plurality of optical fibers, and it is necessary to insert a cover onto or remove a cover from each of the plurality of ferrules one at a time. This procedure is not only time-consuming, but can also be quite difficult in many connector designs.
Furthermore, many connectors include a retractable body portion which normally surrounds the ferrules when the connector is not in use; and in such connectors, it is often necessary to hold the retractable body portion in its retracted position with one hand to expose the ferrules, and to insert the individual dust covers onto the ferrules one at a time with the other hand. This procedure is often particularly difficult and awkward to accomplish with any degree of efficiency.